The present invention relates to shielded electrical connectors.
Japanese U.M. Patent Application Kokai No. 61-184,285 discloses such an electrical connector which includes an insulating housing having an annular recess extending rearwardly from the front end for receiving the shell member of a mating connector. A shield member fitted in the annular recess has cantilever contact members with a spring free end for contact with a metal shield provided on the inside of the mating shell member and a leg member extending through the rear slit of the insulating housing for attachment to a printed circuit board.
With the above electrical connector, however, it is impossible to make a shield connection when the metal shield is provided on the outside of a mating shell member. In addition, the metal from which the cantilever contacts and the shield member are formed is so thin that the contacts are liable to deformation upon plugging in or out of the mating connector. Moreover, the materials of the insulating housing and the shield member are so weak that the mating end of the insulating housing and the front end of the shield member are liable to damage upon plugging in or by an impact applied from the outside.